


Comforting Scents and Shirts

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, could be friends could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3006146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is snuggled against Clint's shoulder. He thinks maybe they got hit with something. Or maybe she just needs him, which he should have already known because he's her partner, but she's always seemed too strong for that before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Scents and Shirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Any, any, Lean your chest on me, make you my sweater - I want the rest of you Pressin me head-up, I need contact](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/559292.html?thread=78822332#t78822332)_
> 
> I wrote one of those things where it went sideways and also was vague about the friendship or more thing, though I think they're just partners here. It works good that way.

* * *

“Did someone douse me with some kind of... scent bomb? Something that is like an aphrodisiac or some kind of drug? I don't feel any different, but you're snuggling into my shoulder even though you're already wearing my shirt, and that seems weird even for you?”

Natasha muttered something incoherent into his shirt, her fingers twisted in it, and he couldn't tell if it was a good dream or a nightmare, but he wrapped an arm around her and held on either way. He'd stopped trying to get his shirts back a long time ago, back when he first realized she took comfort from them, but he hadn't thought it was anything to do with him, specifically, just the clothes because before now, she'd never snuggled with him like this.

Had the shirts been a proxy all along?

What the hell did he do about that?

Be there, he supposed, but that almost seemed too simple. He didn't know what else to do. She was his partner, and maybe he was an anchor, maybe that was what the shirts were. He'd never been anyone's anchor before. It kind of scared him.

Natasha was too important to lose as a partner and a friend, so he would be that anchor. He would. He'd find some way of getting it right.


End file.
